The Little Maid
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: How far would you go to gain the heart of the one you love? Avery sells her soul in order to have Jareth’s, but things never go according to plan. J/S From OC POV. Based off The Little Mermaid. Complete
1. The Old Woman

Part One; The Old Woman

* * *

It was the Summer Solstice, and all in the Goblin Kingdom were preparing for the great feast that would be taking place that evening.

Those in the kitchens chopped and diced, fried and boiled, roasted and baked till there was enough food to feed the entire kingdom.

Maids worked from the early morning washing and dusting, making the whole castle look like new. Tapestries hung from the pale stones, fires blazed from the hearths. Music filled the halls as the musicians tuned and practiced.

Those that worked the fields gathered fresh vegetables and grains. Some gathering wood for the fires that would be lit at sundown. All worked, happy to help. All but one.

Avery was a small goblin, rather young for her kind. She had skin like old leather and eyes so bloodshot they appeared red. She wasn't attractive to fae or human standards, but she was great beauty to the goblins. She could have had any male she wanted, but she only wanted one and he was out of her reach.

Avery was in love with her king.

All the other goblins around her began to finish up their gathering, the time to prepare the tables within the great gardens was getting near. Avery lagged behind. She was torn about the night ahead. She would be allowed to be in the presence of her beloved king, but it would only remind her how utterly alone she was and that he would never look upon her as anything other than another goblin.

She stopped as she neared the city gates, an old woman was leaning against the wall. No one else seemed to notice her, or the huge basket at her side.

The woman smiled a toothless smile at the little goblin and waved her over. Avery looked up to get a better look and was shocked to realize that while the woman looked very much like a goblin she wasn't one.

"Hello dear, you look tired from the fields. Come and sit, I have some water that you may drink." Avery nodded. She was very tired and oh so hot, a sip of cool water would be wonderful. She sat down in the dirt next to the woman and took the mug she was handed. The water slid down her throat cold like ice.

"Thanks you, Lady." Avery handed the mug back, but before she could stand back up to return to her work the woman stepped up in front of her.

"You're welcome dear, but there is more I can do for you I think." The woman stroked her hair as she looked down at Avery, her lips curling into a smirk.

"Oh, yes much more. You desire something that you can not have, a man. What would you say if I told you I could help you gain him? What would you give me?" Avery stared blankly up at the woman. To gain King Jareth? Oh she would give everything she had.

"Coulds you really? Coulds you help me with getting the King's heart?" The woman crouched down beside the little goblin as she pulled her basket against her hip.

"Yes, I could. But you will have to give me something in return." Avery sat up on her knees, her hands out before her.

"Anythings you want Lady, anythings." The old woman smiled widely and reached down to pull something from her basket.

"Good, good now. I will turn you into a human woman, but I want you to pledge to me your life." Avery set her hands in her lap for a moment, her life? An image of King Jareth smiling as he spoke her name lovingly came to her mind and she looked back at the woman.

"I pledge tos you my life." The old woman nodded and handed a small vile to the goblin.

"Take this, but before you do listen closely. You only have three months to gain the King's heart. If by that time you have not succeeded you will remain as a human, but die within a week. Do you understand." Avery just nodded before tipping the vile back.

Her body felt like it was on fire, she could feel her legs grow and hair sprout from her head. Once the pain passed she looked down at her nude body, no longer covered by the thin cloths she used to wear.

Her skin was still streaked with dirt and she could see a few cuts that she had gained from the fields.

"Thank you." Avery stopped, her voice! Her voice was soft and light and she sounded so much like the fae women of the court. She could even speak properly! She stood up only to fall back down, but with a huge smile on her face.

"No need to thank me child. Here, put this on." Avery grabbed a hold of the plain bit of brown cloth. This looked nothing like what the fae women wore. She looked at the old woman but did as she was told. The dress was short and torn, but covered her.

"Good, now go to the castle gates and wait there. You will understand soon enough, but you must hurry before the celebrations start tonight." With that the old woman turned and vanished.

Avery hurried to the castle gates, she didn't even pay any attention to the looks she was getting as she passed by. All she could think about was how she was one step closer to her beloved.

* * *

Author's Note; Short I know, but instead of putting this whole thing in one go I decided to post it in parts. This is just a little something i thought up, the first story in a line of stories I have been working on based on fairytales. This one of course is based after The Little mermaid, and not the Disney version you remember from your childhood. No sweet happily-everafter here, sorry.

This will most likely be around three to four chapters.

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even the plot!**


	2. The Little Maid

Part Two; The Little Maid:

* * *

Avery had done what she had been told. She was a good little goblin and always obeyed. She smiled as she thought that, she wasn't a goblin anymore. She had long legs and beautiful hair now. Surely she would easily be able to make the king fall in love with her.

Once she reached the gates of the castle she sat to catch her breath. She had never been able to run that fast in her goblin body. She had always ached if she had moved to fast. It wasn't long before her eyes began to fall, she was just so sleepy.

* * *

"Where do you think she came from?"

"Maybe the forest, I know there are a few wild tribes that live in there."

"Well where ever the poor dear is from she looks like she hasn't had a decent meal in years. I think we should wake her, Tess. I am sure His Majesty wouldn't mind, he did take in both of us when our parents died." Avery slowly blinked her eyes open at the sound of soft voices. She looked up and nearly shrieked.

Standing above her were two beautiful, if rather plainly dressed, women. They had hair like a sunset and eyes like river stone. They smiled sweetly at her as they realized she had woken up.

"Well, hello there dear. Can you speak?" The woman beside the one that had just spoken rolled her eyes.

"Really, Jen, you haven't even given her a chance to speak.

"Anyway, I am Tess and this is my sister Jen. What is your name?" Avery pulled herself up off the ground and took a steadying breath.

"A-Avery." Jen smiled and nodded slightly.

"Avery, that is a very pretty name. Do you know where you are?" Avery just nodded.

"Good, do you have place to go to, a home?" At this she shook her head. She really didn't have one now that she was human. Goblins on a whole didn't like humans or fae that were not of royal blood. If she were to return to her little bunk in the barn out by the fields she would be run off.

"Well, I think you better come with us then. We will get you something to eat, a warm bath and some decent clothes." Thinking it would be better to just agree she followed the two past the gates and into the castle via the servant's door.

* * *

"She really is a dirty little thing isn't she?" The woman, who had introduced herself as Calli, looked Avery up and down.

Avery had been taken through the servant's halls that housed the human and fae workers in the castle. Tess and Jen talked non-stop about how nice it would be to have someone knew to speak to the whole way.

She now stood in the middle of what she figured was a bathing chamber, her clothes striped off while Calli inspected her.

"But, she will do. I am putting you two in charge of her. Get her cleaned and dressed, I think she should be able to fit some of Millie's old clothes.

"Make sure she gets something to eat, she is way too thin. She will be bunking with you two and I expect you to train her." Both Tess and Jen nodded as they led Avery to the nearest pool of steaming water.

As soon as Calli left Tess turned to her.

"Don't let her harshness bother you. She is one of the oldest here, almost a thousand years old. She has been working here since she was twenty and now that she has been put in charge of all of us maids she takes it a little too seriously.

"But she really is a softy. She cares greatly for all of us.

"Now settle into the water, we need to get all of that mud off of you. You look like you have been playing out in the barn!"

Avery was scrubbed and soaped up, dried and brushed until her skin was pink and hair like silk. She liked the feel of the light green dress the two woman had gotten for her. Even if it wasn't as fine as the ladies of court, it was soft and much nicer than anything she had ever owned.

She was at the moment downing a bowl of the best stew she had ever tasted. Her eyes scaned over the goblins that worked around her in the kitchen. She knew many of them. That was Daz at the sink peeling root vegetables. Til was at the ovens baking the bed for the evening. And that was Kilie, her best friend, in the corner folding napkins. She was afraid that one of them would recognize her and tattle on her. But not one looked at her like she was anything but another faceless human to them.

"I believe you will like it here. Us maids may not be as elegant as those in the Court, or as rich, but we get treated well. You have to work for it though. Calli will not stand for laziness." Tess pulled a bit of bread from the loaf in front of her and started to nibble on it.

"I know how to work, and I am not afraid to work hard. But are you sure that it is ok for me to be here?" Jen laughed softly and dipped her own piece of bread into her stew.

"Oh yes! His Majesty is a wonderful king. He took Tess and myself in after our parents had died in the plague. He came himself to the community house and asked to see all of the children who had survived.

"He took all of us without families to take care of us back with him and gave us jobs." Tess nodded and swallowed before speaking.

"Yes, and the ones who had people to take care of them he gave little gifts too. Like little sweets. And then when we reached the castle he gave the rest of us these sweet little cream cakes and told us that we were safe now.

"He may be harsh sometimes, but he is a good king, and a good man. He loves children and will always take them in, whether or not they are from here or Aboveground. You may not be a child anymore, but I am sure he will not mind. He has been known to take in those who really needed it." Avery smiled softly, she always knew the king was wonderful. She remembered the plague, and Til had spoken of having to make so many cream cakes that her hands hurt. Now she knew why.

* * *

After she had finished her meal, Tess and Jen and directed her to their room. They had to prepare for the feast that evening. Since Avery had not yet been trained she could not help, but they told her that all the servants were allowed to be out on the grounds and that they would come and get her as soon as they finished their duties.

Avery waited quietly knowing that His Majesty would already be outside. She looked around the room till she noticed a mirror tacked onto the inside of the wardrobe door. She stood there, mouth hanging open, and looked at herself. She had yet to actually see what she looked like.

Her skin was pale with a soft pink undertone that made her look like she was in a constant state of blushing. Her eyes were a pretty light blue and her hair as black as coal.

The door behind her opened quietly and Avery could see Tess' reflection in the mirror.

"Come on, we have finished. We can go outside now, we can't eat anything while His Majesty and his guests are out. But all the servants have a small party later in the evening with food and dancing." Closing the wardrobe, Avery left with a huge smile on her face. Hopefully she would actually attract the King's attention tonight.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I think this will be four chapters long, actually this should be done and ready to post by the end of this week. As I have said before this is not based after the Disney version of The Little Mermaid, so if you are expecting lots of love and a happy ending, you should most likely stop reading now. _**This will not have a nice ending!!!**_

Also, I should hopefully have This Is My Winter done by Feb. If not sooner, so if the poll for the new labby will not be up much longer, so far The Velvet Underground has the most votes, Jet Second.

I also was thinking of having a mini-contest. I had a little brain-spew moment the other day and wrote this sort of Labby drabble. I like it but do not think I will be using it in any story. So here is what I thought. I will post it up as a drabble and anyone who wants can write a one-shot or multi-chapter story based off of it, and the ones that do I will write each a oneshot using a prompt by them. Ok, so not really a contest, but I kind of feel like writing for people and would love to read a few good Labbys. If you are interested just PM me.

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!!!!**


	3. The King’s Betrothed

Part Three; The King's Betrothed:

* * *

Avery had seen many fae in her life, but never had she seen so many at one time. There had to be three times the amount as there normally was attending the feast this year.

They were all so beautiful, like painted porcelain dolls. She watched as they danced and twirled. The way they ate was even elegant.

"There are so many, I never thought there would be this many here." Tess smiled wide.

"Normally there is not, but this year is special. His Majesty has an announcement to make. Calli knows what it is, but she said we had to wait until the feast." Avery nodded absently as she tried to locate the King. She had been there for an hour now and she still had not seen him. As she continued to search she heard a commotion towards the castle. Turning she could see everyone from Duke, Earl, Dame, peasant and servant gathering.

"I…I don't believe it! Come on!" Jen smiled wide and grabbed both her sister's hand as well as Avery's. She dragged the two till they were just at the right edge of the crowd. Though many stood before her, Avery was able to maneuver till she was practically under a table. Her brows furrowed at the sight in which she could now see.

There in all his glory was the King. He stood as sure as ever, his hair brushed just so and speckled with fine green glitter. His shirt was stitched of spider silk and his waist coat pressed, cinching his waist just right.

His breeches were tanned deer hide, and curved over his legs like a lover. His boots polished and tied tightly. But it was not these which Avery took notice. It was his eyes. They shone out brightly, and right there upon their surface for anyone to see was an emotion that Avery had always hoped to see. Love.

Sadly she watched as those beautiful eyes set themselves on the woman that stood to his right.

She had hair to her waist the color of willow bark, skin like honeyed cream. Her petite figure was wrapped in the finest spider silk, dyed forest green. Pearls dripped like water droplets from her perfectly curved ears, and her towering neck was dappled with diamonds and silver.

Avery could hardly breathe as she noticed the woman's wet emerald eyes reflecting the same love upon the king.

She could feel her heart beat furiously within her chest. This woman had the King's heart, she just knew it. She didn't need to hear it to know. She began backing out of her position only to stop at the voice of the king.

"I welcome all this Summer Solstice, and thank you for coming. Before we light the fires I have one very important matter to address." Here he paused and looked down at the woman on his arm. She gave him a blinding smile and grasped his hand in hers, bring it to her heart briefly.

"After a courtship that has lasted one too many years, my dear Lady Sarah has agreed to wed me and take her rightful place as Goblin Queen." Cheers broke out among all those attending, all but one.

Avery backed her way from under the table, unable to watch as the king pressed his glossed lips to his Betrothed. She turned her back to the couple and took off as fast as she could. She wasn't sure where she was going until she found herself back in her new chambers in the castle.

Not even bothering to take off her dress she flung herself onto her bed and allowed her tears to fall. The man she was so desperately in love with was in love with another.

* * *

The door to the wardrobe stood open, the light from the only lit candle in the room reflecting in it. Avery slid her gaze up and down the image of her body in the mirror.

She had cried till she believed that she had no more tears. Her eyes hurt and her throat was raw. She knew she looked a mess. Her hands moved down her dress hoping to get out as many wrinkles as she could before her roommates came back from the feast.

She could hear the sounds of laughter and singing and she figured that the servants were having their party at the moment, the noble fae already tucked in bed. Her King all warm in his bed with his betrothed curled against his side.

A pang twisted her stomach. That should be her. She loved her king more than anything in the world. She sold her own life, her soul for his heart and she had found out that all she had been given was a bag of sand.

She wiped at her eyes before stripping and slipping into the gown that Tess had given her. Maybe when she woke up in the morning she would find out this had all been nothing more than a dream. That she had just fallen asleep in the fields.

As she slipped into the sheets of her new bed she heard the sisters return. They giggled loudly and sang badly. Avery knew they were drunk. Hopefully too drunk to question her about her whereabouts and go to sleep.

Luck this time was on Avery's side as the two passed out atop their covers.

Closing her eyes Avery wished with everything that it was all a dream, nothing more.

* * *

The world was not a kind place, Avery was learning this the hard way as she woke up to a pounding at her door. The pounding seemed to echo inside her skull and send sickening pains down into her stomach.

"Argh…come on, give us a break!" Tess' voice sounded muffled, most likely her head had been burrowed under her blankets.

"If I recall, I told you both last night not to drink too much." Calli stood just inside their doorway, her hands planted firmly on her hips. She looked so much like the head field goblin, Missa that Avery could not help but shoot out of her bed. She wasn't sure how the human and fae servants conducted themselves, but if anyone mouthed off or disobeyed Missa they would find themselves with a good lashing before breakfast.

"But Calli we only get to celebrate like that once a year!" Jen's voice was just as muffled. Apparently neither of them were worried about being whipped.

"And unless you two get up like Avery, you will not be celebrating like that at all for the next two years." Groans and mumbled curses accompanied the two sisters rising out of bed. Calli just ignored them both and proceeded to fully enter the room, placing three new dresses on the end of Avery's bed.

"With a new queen in residence there will be a few changes. As the Lady Sarah is a mortal she has not brought her own house of maids. Because of that His Majesty has asked me to assign her a few of you girls as her personal maids.

"Not taking this morning's display into account, I have decided that you two will be the best choice. You were taught very young how to care for the Ladies of the court, and you have the best manners of everyone here." This seemed to perk both Tess and Jen up as they quickly ran to pick up their new dresses.

"And since I have assigned Avery to you both I am placing her in that post as well." Avery thought her heart couldn't have shattered anymore, she was wrong. She was to work for the King's bride!

"I expect Avery, that you understand what a great honor I have bestowed upon you? You have not even been trained, I should have actually placed you with the washers. But you are a fine looking young girl, and you seem soft spoken and gentle. These are things that are important for the Queen's personal maids.

"The three of you will care for her chambers, clothing, bathing and so on and so forth. You will travel wherever she goes. The most important thing you must learn is that you need to be the perfect maid.

"You will know the Queen better than she knows herself, you will know when she is hungry before her. You will know what she will want to wear before she has even thought of it. Her wants and her desires will be known to you before she even knows she wants them." The three nodded as the truth of what they were getting into settled fully in.

"Good, now prepare yourself, you are to be presented to her future majesty after she breakfasts." With that she turned and left.

"The Queen's personal maids! I had never thought…" Tess trailed off as she unfolded the pristine silver dress.

"And I thought being assigned to Baroness Brightonly was an honor." Jen smiled widely at her sister.

Avery just looked down at the floor. She didn't want this, she couldn't do this! Her fingers ran over the silver dress. It was beautiful, silver silk stitched with green thread.

"Avery…Avery, come on, we have to bathe and get ready. I do not even want to think about what Calli would do to us if we were late on our first day." Quietly Avery followed the sisters out of the room and to the bathing chambers, listening to them chatter about how once Lady Sarah was crowned they would most likely be moved closer to the royal chambers like the King's own personal servants.

* * *

The room in which Avery, Tess and Jen were waiting was quiet. The only sound the crackling from the fire in the hearth. Calli had told them to stand at the far wall facing the door and remain quiet. Avery used this time to reflect on her situation.

She had sold her life to that old woman for the King's heart. Avery was no fool, if that woman could turn her into a human she most surely would be able to collect Avery's debt.

She was most likely one of the traveling witches. She had heard stories of them all her life. At the moment she wished she had paid more attention.

Three months, she had three months and unless the king changed his mind she would die. She wasn't sure what to do.

The door to the room opened to make way for His Majesty and the Lady Sarah with Calli trailing behind them.

They stood before the three maids, the King's eyes looking over each of them. Avery couldn't help but blush as he slid his gaze over her, his eyes coming to rest on her face.

"I recognize these two, Tess and Jen, I remember bringing them in from the Community House. They trailed after me like little puppies for weeks. But…" The sisters blushed and hid their faces slightly, embarrassed that His Majesty would remember that.

"But this girl I do not remember. She is too young to have been one of the children from the plague." The King reached out and grasped her chin in his hand. It was all Avery could do not to lean forward and kiss him as he lifted her face to look into her eyes.

"Ah, yes Your Majesty. She is new. Very new in fact. The girls found her sleeping out by the castle gates all muddy and in nothing but rags.

"I wouldn't have assigned her to the Lady, but her manners are good and she seems rather quiet. And I had already assigned her to be trained by Tess and Jen.

"If she displeases Your Majesty I could re-assign her to the kitchens. I have another maid, Nikki, that I think would do just as well." The King only shook his head at Calli and returned to look at the young girl.

"And what is your name?" His voice was light and she couldn't help the shivers that ran down her spine.

"Avery, Your Majesty." He seemed to think for a moment before a smile slid across his face.

"A beautiful name. No, Calli I think she pleases me just fine. Plus, Nikki is a rather boorish young woman. I do believe My Sarah would have bitten off her head within a week." Beside the King Lady Sarah huffed.

"Jareth!" The king only laughed.

"Now, now Sarah you know you would. Now I must take my leave and allow you to acquaint yourself with your maids." Instead of removing his hand from her chin he slid his other one along her cheek and tilted her head down, placing a small kiss atop her hair.

"Welcome Avery, you will be safe and well cared for here." With that he proceed to kiss the head of both the sisters and a rather lingering kiss upon Lady Sarah's lips.

Avery was so stunned by the kiss upon her own head she forgot to be sad at such a display.

* * *

That night Avery sat on her bed, her back against her pillow and the wall. Both Tess and Jen were fast asleep, not a worry in their heads. Unlike Avery.

She wanted to cry, but was afraid that she would wake her roommates should she. After being assigned to the future queen she thought she would hate the woman. It would have been so much easier if she could hate her. But she didn't.

Lady Sarah was a kind woman, though if you believed the Lady she wasn't always. Avery was shocked to find that Lady Sarah was the same girl that had beaten His Majesty all those years ago.

She had told the three of them that she was unaccustomed to having maids, and was uncomfortable with the idea. She said she was hoping that they wouldn't mind if when alone with her she was more informal. They were instructed to call her Sarah, even after she was crowned.

Oh she wished she could hate her. Mostly after the thought that had kept circling around her mind all day.

Avery didn't want to die, she didn't want Sarah to have the King's heart. The only way to do that was to remove the Lady from his heart and replace it with herself.

She knew that serving Sarah would mean that she would see His Majesty almost everyday. If she could just catch his eye, endear herself to him she would have a chance.

That was what she would do. She had too, she didn't want to die. She slid down under her blankets and fell asleep to the thought of her on the arm of the King.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so not all finished by the end of the week. Sorry, I was working on it and it would have been up earlier, but I ended up getting sick. So hopefully this sounds ok, I am not the best when I'm sick, but I wanted to do more than just lay in bed.

Ok, I know Jareth seems rather OOC, but I have never really written a sweet Jareth and wanted to do so...so there! :P Hehe anyway only one part left, and that will most likely be either monday or tuesday. I would have it tomorrow, but my Sister and Brother-in-law just got them a new house and are in the middle of moving over. She wants me to come and visit so she can show me her new place, so unless I get home early tomorrow I won't have time to write.

Also, that whole speech of Calli's...yeah too much Gosford Park. Absolutly love that movie!!! Am I the only one after watching that that wanted to throw a mystery theater party, complete with a staged murder?

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!**


	4. The Sacrifice

Part Four: The Sacrifice;

* * *

The next few days were, in Avery's opinion, harder than working in the fields. She may not have had to worry about the sun on her skin or being bitten by bugs, but she would have gladly put up with them instead.

The new dress which her and the sisters were given, had a rather snug fit. She was unaccustomed to her new form as it was, but to have that body stuffed into the constricting yards of silk was rather uncomfortable.

She had hoped that once she was human early morning would have been a thing of the past. Sadly she learned how wrong she was. They rose hours before the sun, first preparing themselves for the day and eating. Next they sent word to the kitchens on what Her Ladyship would be eating that morning, after which the three split up.

Tess would gather Lady Sarah's clothes and jewels and set them out in the large dressing chambers to the right of her bedroom. Avery was in charge of drawing the bath, while Jen went to wake the Lady.

The day only got worse for Avery, as she learned that only the Lady's personal maid were allowed to wash and handle her clothes and bedding. She hated her work even more for the fact that she found she couldn't hate Sarah.

The woman was kind and never raised her voice at them. She loved to tell stories and joke around, treating them more like best friends then servants. Avery was unaccustomed to feeling guilt, and found she didn't like it.

She wanted Sarah out of the picture, and it didn't matter that she liked the woman. She would get what she wanted. Her chance finally came after her first month of service.

The King thus far had been scarce. Normally only taking his meals with the Lady, as he spent the majority of his day on business. It had been a warm day and the three maids were taking a walk with Lady Sarah in the gardens.

Avery had been picking a bouquet of flowers for the Lady's chambers. She hadn't heard the footsteps that had approached her, and so she startled as the King leaned over beside her to speak.

"My Sarah has a fondness for the sweetpeas, though I have known her to pick a daisy or two. I think she will like those." He pointed to the small gathering of flowers in her hand.

Avery had to hold her breath for a moment as she hastily turned to curtsy. His Majesty just chuckled.

"Please Avery, don't. While you are in the family wing and gardens Lady Sarah and myself would prefer if you would treat us more casually." Avery nodded, though her brow was furrowed. Noticing this His Majesty smiled softly.

"It may seem wonderful to be the king, always in charge and always adored. But it gets old quick. Sometimes we would like to just be treated normally.

"There is another trait besides being a hard worker and good manners that is important in choosing the king and queen's personal servants. They have to have a personality that complements ours." His majesty knelt down to gaze over the flowers, his fingers running over a patch of violets.

"I don't understand Your Majesty." He simply smiled and motioned for her to join him on the ground. We she was positioned beside him he turned his face towards her to speak.  
"I know all the names and histories of my personal servants, as they know mine. You will be serving Lady Sarah for many, many years, and you will become quite close to her.

"You three will be her confidants when she needs another woman's ear. You will be there when she finds out she is pregnant with our first child, there with her every step of the way of carrying my heir. You will see her give birth, many times. A bond will be formed.

"Unlike those that are general workers in the castle, you are the closest to us. It will be hard not to become friends. And we don't want you to try not to." He paused a moment and looked back towards the flowers.

"Rulers have a lonely life, most of those we would publicly call friends are false. Those of the Court who only wish to rise in our favor. So when we can form a real friendship we hold on to it, and we seek it out.

"You would want to be my friend, do you not?" Avery couldn't believe her luck. Even if it did take a month she had caught the King's eye, and he was the one to approach her.

"Of course Your Majesty. Very much so." She smiled sweetly at him, watching as he plucked a small pink flower from the ground. He reached up and carefully place it behind her ear, a soft look on his face.

"There, that's perfect. Now, I must go, but I will see you later young Avery." With that he rose and walked off to join Lady Sarah in her walk.

That evening Avery plucked the flower from her hair and pressed it between the pages of a book Jen had given her to read. It had been her first present from the King and she planed to cherish it.

* * *

Over the course of the next month Avery talked with His Majesty several times. He was always so nice, and often would smooth her hair or give her small gifts. She was so caught up in his attention to her that she completely ignored that he gave the same treatment to the sisters.

Her days became nothing more than a waiting game for the next of his attentions. They would speak of his childhood, he would tell her about all of his adventures when he had still been the prince. He often asked her about her family, she would simply shrug it off. Normally saying that there wasn't much to say, she had a horrid upbringing and had traveled to the castle hoping to make a better life for herself.

The drawer in the table next to Avery's bed had become filled with every gift he had ever given her. Pressed flowers, ribbons for her hair, even small notes with orders in his handwriting.

She just knew things were working out for her, she could see an emotion in his eyes when he looked at her. It may not have been as strong as the love in them when he looked at Sarah, but it was there and she was sure it would soon grow stronger.

She had begun to primp herself more in the mornings. Fixing her hair up with ribbons, flowers and even a little wooden comb that Tess had given her. Jen had one day taught her how to wear make up, and she now took to wearing it everyday.

The sisters would always tease her that she had found a beau amongst one of the King's servants. She allowed them to believe what they wanted, she didn't want to think what would happen if it got back to Lady Sarah that she had her eye on the King.

Life was finally starting to seem like it was worth living. She smiled widely as she skipped down the pathway of the gardens. His Majesty had asked her to once again collect a bunch of flowers. He had told her she made the best arrangements out of all the maids.

Her hands worked quickly to gather the stems of sweetpeas and foxglove, and a few fern leaves. She already knew just what ribbon she would use to tie them before she place them in a vase.

Once she was done she almost danced her way back into the castle. As she walked along the halls she heard that sweet laugh of the King. She followed the echoing sound all the way to his study.

Her mouth dried as she peaked in to find Lady Sarah and His Majesty looking over several bouquets of flowers. The King had his arm around her waist, his other looking over the bunches in front of them.

"No, Brennen. There is nothing here that will do." The man, Brennen, bristled at this comment and puffed his chest out in a haughty manner.

"And what will do Your Majesty? These are my finest arrangements, designed with Lady Sarah in mind. I doubt you will find one better for the Lady to carry down the aisle." His Majesty just sneered and stood away from the table of flowers.

"In fact I do believe I can. We have a young woman here, one of Her Lady's personal maids that has an eye for flowers. I have asked her to gather a bunch and she should be here soon.

"I am sure that we will be using her design. Thank you Brennen, but I do not think we will be needing your services." Brennen huffed loudly, but said nothing as he gathered his bouquets and left through the second door.

Looking down at the flowers in her own hand she realized what it was she had been asked to do. They were already planning for the wedding. She was just about to leave when she heard her name from inside the room.

"You mean Avery, don't you Jareth?" The King just nodded before sitting before the cold hearth.

"Yes, she really is good at it, but more than that really. She reminds me so much of little Adia." Sarah gave her betrothed a sad smile and slipped down to sit beside him. Avery cringed when she heard this. She remembered His Majesty speaking about Adia, his dead baby sister.

"They both had that same quiet sweetness about them. When I'm with Avery sometimes I have to keep reminding myself that Adia is gone. I forget easily, spending time with that girl I keep thinking I'm with my sister." Sarah sighed and leaned down to rest her head against his chest.

"I have heard from Tess and Jen that she may have a sweetheart amongst your servants. They say she spends time each morning to make herself pretty." His Majesty smiled for the first time since Avery peaked in.

"I hope he deserves her. Though I can't think of which of my men she could have formed an attachment to." The Lady just laughed softly.

"I am sure it could be any of them, Avery is such a pretty thing. I will tell you what, after the wedding I will see if Tess and Jen could help me find out who he is.

"Then if he is worthy enough for you, I will make sure she has more time to see him. I am not sure about her past, but from what I have gathered she deserves some happiness." Avery could stand to listen anymore. She ran as fast as she could back out towards the gardens. She looked down at the flowers in her hand and tossed them harshly into the fountain.

His sister! He thought of her as his sister! That love that she saw in his eyes had not been the love of a wife, but of family. She collapsed to her knees unable to remain standing.

Tears came to her eyes, burning as they ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Avery lived in a daze for the next three weeks. She had cried her eyes out in the garden, hours had passed until she was finally found by His Majesty himself.

No one questioned what had happened once they realized that she wouldn't talk. Avery remember faintly that the rumor running through the castle was that she had broken up with her beau. A rumor that was believed to be true as Avery stopped dressing nicely in the mornings.

The King had asked her to help with all the flowers for the wedding, and she worked on them without really paying attention to those around her. She didn't know why she should bother, she was going to die anyway. She had failed to gain the King's heart in the way she wanted.

The day of the wedding came and all those in the castle wore huge smiles, there would soon be a new queen. Avery blocked out most of what she had heard, she was just too tired.

Tess and Jen had headed off to the servants corridors, where all the maids and cooks and such were gathering to watch the wedding. Avery pleaded a headache and stayed in bed.

It was evening already, and she could hear the sound of music. The dancing had most likely started. Not wanting to be in the room once the sisters returned, Avery pulled on a thin cloak and slipped out towards the family gardens.

The wedding and celebrations were taking place in the largest garden to the east of the castle, far enough away that Avery didn't have to worry about seeing the happy couple.

She sank to her knees within the patch of flowers where the King had first came to speak with her. The sound of footsteps filled her ears and she spun hoping that it was not either of her roommates come to regale her with stories of the wedding.

There beside her stood the old woman, the one who had started this whole thing. She smiled a gravely little smile and sunk down to sit beside the girl.

"You have but a week left and the King has married this night, am I to receive my payment early?" There was almost a hint of a laugh in her voice, but Avery ignored it and the woman. She had nothing to say to the woman who would kill her.

"Ah, given up have you? I guess I could give you one chance to earn your life back." At this Avery looked up. Could the old woman have a way to completely own the heart of the king?

"How?" The old woman smiled widely, her toothless gums bright red.

"With this." She held up her hand, a small iron dagger clasped tightly in her fingers.

"All you have to do is kill the king and his new wife, but you have to do it tonight when they are asleep in their bed. Just one slice to each of their throats, and allow their blood to stain your dress.

"If you do this you will return to a goblin and live out the rest of your life." Avery held her hand to her chest, too shocked to speak. Yes the King had hurt her, yes she wanted to live. But she couldn't kill him, or Lady Sarah.

"N-no, I couldn't do that. I love His Majesty, I could never do that!" She tried to move so she could get away from this crazy old woman, but found that she was stuck in place.

"Why, did he not betray you? He befriended you, treated you like you were something special to him. Like he loved you like a man does a woman. And yet he married another and made you help, made you watch.

"He doesn't deserve to live after what he has done to you. Why should you die, you are innocent after all. You loved him, with all your heart and he crushed it with no respect to you." The old woman leaned in closer, her rancid breath brushing over Avery's face.

Avery fought her tears, fought the anger that was beginning to swell in her chest. Everything she had done had been to please him, because she loved him so thoroughly. And what had he done, said she was like a sister to him. Crushed her heart and took another.

"Think about it my dear. There are so many of your goblin friends that miss you, so many that will be there for you. The King will no longer be there. No he has a wife now, and soon children and you will be forgotten. Like so much trash.

"I am giving you a way out." Avery slowly nodded and held out her hand for the dagger.

"Good girl." The dagger felt heavy in her hand as she looked down at it. She didn't know why she had agreed, she wasn't sure she could go through with it. She sighed and looked beside her only to find that she was once again alone.

* * *

The castle was quiet as Avery snuck her way to the King's chambers. Everyone slept so soundly, exhausted from the dancing and drinking of the evening.

She carefully opened the door to the couple's room, she could hear the soft sounds of their breathing as they slept. As quietly as she could she walked to the side of the bed and looked down.

There under the covers rested the King, his hair fanned out over his pillow. Chest bare and covered by the brown locks of his new wife. Avery felt a pain in her heart as she looked on the two sleeping so tightly in each other's arms.

They each had a soft smile on their mouths. It was hard to see how happy and relaxed they looked together.

She lifted the dagger to rest against the King's throat and pressed gently. The skin beneath began to discolor slightly as the poisonous blade touched him. She held her breath ready to pull the dagger across only to stop as she watched Sarah tighten her hold on her husband. The King smiled even wider and Avery lifted the dagger away.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill him. Either of them. She loved His Majesty too much. So much that she wanted him to be happy, even if it was with another woman.

A tear ran down her cheek and she sheathed her blade. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss against the King's lips. For the first time in weeks she smiled.

"Take care of him Sarah, that is all I ask." With that she slipped quietly from the room leaving the soundly sleeping couple behind.

She did not return to her rooms, she wouldn't need anything there. There was no reason to wake Tess and Jen, she wasn't sure what she would say to them anyway.

She simply left.

* * *

It had been a week since the dissapearance of young Avery. Jareth and Sarah had sent people everywhere to search for her, but they always came back empty handed.

Tess and Jen had looked through her things hoping to find something that would suggest where she had taken off to. All they found were bits and babbles that they handed over to the King and Queen.

Jareth picked through each item, remembering when he had given each of them to the girl.

"I don't understand it. She has every flower, every ribbon and note I have ever given her. She kept them all, why?" He looked so confused. He knew the girl liked him, but this was strange.

Sarah looked down into the box of items and picked up a book. Flipping through it she noticed how each flower was careful pressed. Avery must have cherished these items. She gasped softly and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, Jareth…" Her voice was sad as she whispered. The girl had been in love with him. She had loved him and watched as he had loved another. No wonder she was gone. Just being in the same building as them must have hurt.

She slipped her arms around the distraught king. That sweet little girl had loved him and even though he hadn't loved her the same way it was still a kind of love. Whether the girl realized it or not, she had had the King's heart.

* * *

Avery had never come back to the Goblin Castle, and Sarah never told Jareth the reason why. She wasn't sure how he would react. Mostly she was worried he would blame himself.

The day they got word of the body of a dead girl matching the descriptions of Avery found out in the Barron Lands, Sarah knew she had been right. Jareth would blame her death on himself. He would always wonder if there hadn't been something he could have done.

The girl had been buried within the castle grounds soon after. And as long as Jareth remained in the Labyrinth a bouquet of pink flowers could always be found resting atop her grave.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh lookie, I updated earlier than expected....Yay me! :D Ok, anyway, since I ended up not being able to go to my Sister's place today I decided to go ahead and write. As I said this was not the Disney version. I remember when I was little my parents rented me a live action version of The Little Mermaid, and well it wasn't happy. At the time I cried at the end and refused to watch it again. And in truth while I know that the Disney version is not the true version I prefer it...it may come as a surprise but I actually hate drama filled and sad stories. I write them, but most of the shows and books I'm into are happy ending stories. But it seems I can't write happily-ever-after stories, I never seem to be able to finish them...believe me my original novel is about as sad and depressed as one can get.

Ok, when I first came up with the idea for this story I had planned on it being full novel length, but as I thought about it I realized it would be rather boring and most chapters would be nothing but filler, so I decided to do it in four parts. Thus the reason I glossed over the three months. It would have been too long and rather boring and wasn't needed. But I hoped I got it where it at least doesn't too rushed.

I do plan on doing many other Labbys based or inspired of fairytales, the next one will most likely be "The Snow White Syndrome" And it will be a short story as well. I was also looking through my Labbys that I am writing and those to be written and well I am now up to _**eighteen**_ stories! And that doesn't count the ones that are already finished. And the list will most likely grow larger.

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!**


End file.
